


The Italian Riviera Job

by blktauna



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Caper Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Riviera, a card game and thee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Italian Riviera Job

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to QueenBamfie for the Beta. All errors are mine.
> 
> Written for Susan217

The Italian Riviera Job

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The pile of cherry pits grew. Danny watched, fascinated, as Rusty's mobile mouth stripped the flesh from each fruit before pushing the shining, clean pit onto his lips. Lips stained red from the fruit.

"Russ?"

Rusty grunted and placed the pit with the others in Danny's navel.

"Russ? You're sure we're just here to relax?"

Rusty's fingers, still slick with spit and juice, left little red trails on Danny's tanned stomach. Danny closed his eyes against the bright sun and shivered a bit. Rusty had the perfect touch, light, just to the point of unbearable teasing. He sighed and caught a pit as it rolled, dislodged from his movement.

"Russ, I know you know Cadfors is here. The biggest floating game in Europe and we're hitting it aren't we? I know you Russ; you got me down here to plan this out."

Rusty smirked and ran his fingers over Danny's thigh. They were still cool and wet against his hot skin.

"Ok, maybe not just for that."

Rusty chuckled and swiped the pits away.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Planning a job with only two people was a challenge for Danny. The scale was so different. It was like an army chef being asked to cook for two, when he was used to cooking for five hundred. Still, it would be an entertaining exercise and it gave him solo time with Rusty. He was finding it hard to not have solo time with Rusty. Maybe it was a sign of getting old, or slow, but he didn't like being without him anymore. He'd become too dependent, fallen too much in love and he didn't want to change that, even though he should. Still. A small job, so Rusty wouldn't get bored.

Cadfors' game was five-card draw. They could fleece him in their sleep. The only problem was that Cadfors knew Danny's face. Well a lot more than just his face but that had to be to his advantage.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Hotel Splendido had always been host to the wealthy, first the second sons of noblemen were sent off to it as a monastery and then as a private villa. As a hotel it drew the wealthy and the beautiful from all along the Italian Riviera. The view from the pool over the mountains was amazing, as were the highly maintained beauties strewn artfully around its edges.

Danny watched Cadfors discreetly from his poolside lounger. He'd taken the chair in the farthest corner, not very far away in the scheme of things, but out of the general traffic. He'd come down a half hour earlier than Cadfors and settled in. He watched the man read GQ while not actually seeming to have his eyes open, awaiting Rusty's entrance.

Danny sighed and pushed his sunglasses up as Rusty drifted past him. Leave it to Rusty to stand out in a crowd in a very creative way. He'd chosen to wear a perfectly fitting, pale blue Hugo Boss suit, where everyone else was half naked. You couldn't possible miss him if you tried.

Not that anyone tried.

And that didn't even begin to cover the ice cream cone he was making a show of. It was so inspiring Danny had to shift in his seat.

"Hi," Rusty chirped as he sat on the foot of Cadfors' lounger, tongue snaking around the frosty, white cone.

"Hello there. Is there something I can do for you?" Green eyes took in the whole Rusty package. The broadening grin showed how much he liked it.

"More like what I can do for you." Rusty grinned back.

"Oh, really?" Cadfors' smile revealed a chipped tooth. "And what might that be?"

Rusty rubbed a hand over his chest, knowing his sheer, white linen shirt fit perfectly and was unbuttoned just enough to show off his deeply tanned musculature. He let a bit of nipple peek out briefly.

"Shall we discuss it somewhere more private?" His grin was blindingly white.

Cadfors chuckled and closed his magazine.

"Sure. How can I refuse an offer like that? Let's have a drink."

Danny squinted after them as they walked into the hotel. Already Cadfors was walking close and possessively. Danny sighed and closed his eyes for real. Things were now in motion.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rusty knew that Cadfors had the biggest floating game in the Riviera. Five of the richest men on the peninsula sat at the gilded Italianate table. Five strangers and Danny. Danny in a tuxedo with his tie undone, looking decidedly dangerous and edible. It took deep concentration on Rusty's part not to look too hard or indeed get too hard from looking.

"Thanks for letting me in, " Danny purred, his smile all charm and interest.

"Think of it as a thanks for old times."

Rusty smirked at the emphasis on "old." Danny's cool facade didn't change.

"Is your new friend going to deal for us?" The emphasis was on "friend" and not in a very friendly way.

Rusty sat at Cadfors' elbow, toying with the cards on the table. He shuffled once and sent a few flying. Cadfors took the cards from him and smiled indulgently.

Rusty used his best stupid blonde smile. "Oops. Can't I try again? This is so cool, just like God of Gamblers!" he chirped.

"Here, let me show you once more, Billy."

Cadfors took Rusty's hands and stroked them. Rusty went all doe eyed and stroked back. Amazing what a few really good blowjobs could do to a man, Rusty gloated to himself.

Rusty dealt the cards again, this time getting them in the right order, with none turning over. The other five marks applauded his efforts with a great deal of sarcasm. Little did they realize how Rusty's wide grin of glee was going to affect them in the coming hours. He was going to enjoy liberating them from their money.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So Cadfors, been busy?" Danny eyed Rusty with a little sneer.

"Why all the interest?"

"Well I like to keep up with old friends." Emphasis was distinctly on the "old."

They were down two marks and Danny was winning. Not winning too much or too often but still ahead of the other three. Conversation had been cordial and the play quite fair. Rusty hadn't dealt a single special hand. That would have to wait. In the meantime he would just enjoy the sniping.

"You're only as old as you feel, Daniel."

"Looks like you're feeling about thirty-five is it?" Danny raised his brow at Rusty who pointedly ignored him. "Playing out of your league again?"

One of the remaining marks snickered. Cadfors proceeded to bet him out of the game. Rusty and Danny's eyes met in passing, Rusty's twinkled slightly. Only two more to get rid of. He dealt Danny a particularly good hand.

"So, where did you find this one?" Danny tossed a card. Rusty dealt him the third king.

"Why all the interest, Daniel? Jealous?"

"Of that? You must be kidding. He dresses funny." He pushed forward another stack of cash.

"You've got bold in your old age, Daniel. I must say I like it." Cadfors leered at him, pushing a matching stack of cash forward.

Rusty pouted and sucked artfully on his tootsie pop. "Hey."

"Be quiet. Call."

Rusty had dealt the other two men promising yet inferior hands and they'd bet themselves high. Had Rusty not dealt better hands to Danny and Cadfors, they'd have been justified in their bets. Sadly for them, it was not their night.

"Call," Cadfors barked.

"Got anything good?" Danny grinned.

"You should know," Cadfors snapped.

"What a shame. Still haven't had that fixed? After all this time?" Danny's eyes flicked down and he smiled.

Rusty giggled.

"Right. You can get out." Cadfors snapped, slamming his cards down.

Rusty crunched his tootsie pop into pieces. He flounced out of the salon and into the bedroom, unbuttoned French cuffs flapping as he stalked off.

"I see you still haven't learned how to treat people," Danny quipped. "I guess wisdom doesn't come with age."

"Shut up, you," Cadfors growled.

"Who's going to deal now you've sent your new pal away?"

"No one." He shoved his entire stack of cash into the middle of the table. "Put up or shut up."

A bit quicker than Danny had anticipated but a welcome end to the dance nonetheless. He hesitated putting down his cards.

There was about 5 million in large bills sitting in front of him. Not too bad. "That's a lot of money. Are you sure?"

Cadfors flipped his cards. Hearts, flush.

The marks groaned loudly. One revealed three nines and the other two pair. Each grumbled about their bad luck and got up from the table.

Danny and Cadfors glared at each other over the stack of cash and Rusty smirked from his vantage point by the door. Danny was looking at Cadfors with those dark, smoldering eyes. Rusty caught himself getting distracted and went back to work. He could hear everything from the bedroom as he rifled the safe and the drawers.

"Daniel, I'd have thought you knew me better."

"Cadfors... You flatter yourself to think I'd bother to remember."

"Bastard. Show me what you've got."

"Ok. Read 'em and weep."

Rusty knew what Danny had. He could just picture Cadfors face as Danny laid out his full house, kings with their ladies.

"Well, that about covers it I think."

Rusty could hear Cadfors slap his hand down sharply on the table. He pocketed the item he'd been looking for and put on his shoes and jacket.

"Would you like some help?" He grinned at Danny as he wafted back out of the bedroom.

Cadfors was livid. He practically boiled as Rusty brushed past him.

Danny smiled as he began to pack the bills into his oversized attache case. Even with large denominations there was a lot of money. "That would be nice, thanks."

Their hands brushed as they stacked the cash. Rusty could have sworn he saw a pit of pink in Danny's cheeks.

"Wanna buy me a drink?" Rusty chirped.

"Both of you get out. Now!" Cadfors looked like he was about to hit something, and Rusty didn't want it to be them.

They hustled out of the room quickly to the sound of Cadfors shouting at his playmates while they laughed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Light streamed in through the open French doors. The sounds of the tourist throng below hadn't started. Only the noise of the ocean and stray seabirds drifted in. The room had a fresh scent from the two enormous arrangements of cream and yellow roses mingling with sea air.

Danny held Rusty where they'd collapsed on the bed, exhausted. They'd taken no chances and left Italy immediately. Rusty had a few friends from the hotel business in Cannes and they'd got them set up in the Intercontinental in a very hush hush way.

"That was fun." Rusty grinned, starting to lick under Danny's jaw.

"What do you think of Cadfors?"

"What a jerk. I'm disappointed, Daniel. I thought you had better taste."

"I was young and foolish."

Rusty snorted. "And I do not look thirty-five."

Danny laughed and stroked his hair. "No. You look forty. But I like it."

Rusty bit him.

Danny yelped but it turned into a long, drawn out moan as Rusty began to sooth and suck along the spot he'd just nipped. Watching Rusty be arm candy had done terrible things to his blood pressure and this was only making it worse.

"Horny from the rush?" Danny croaked.

Rusty didn't answer; he was too busy undoing the studs on Danny's shirt.

"Russ?"

Danny groaned as Rusty wrestled him out of his jacket. He tried to grab Rusty for a kiss but Rusty sat back and dropped a handful of studs on the nightstand.

"One sec, Danny."

Danny kicked his shoes off and lay back.

"Russ. I'm sorry I asked you to do that."

Rusty laughed and kissed Danny tenderly. "I was curious. And he wasn't too much work."

"That's not the point."

"I wanted to see why you'd gone off with him."

Danny felt his cufflinks being removed.

"I thought he was something he wasn't, Russ. It cost me in the end."

Rusty straddled him and pushed him flat.

"I have something for you." Rusty purred.

Danny looked at Rusty's crotch, inches from his face. He couldn't quite reach.

"Oh, I hope so."

Rusty trailed his fingers down Danny's cheek. He was grinning evilly. Danny grabbed him by the waist and eagerly popped the button on his trousers. He slid the zipper down slowly, trying to tease back just that little bit.

"You looked good in the Hugo Boss." Danny's voice had gone throaty.

Rusty wiggled temptingly.

"I lied when I said you dressed funny," Danny breathed.

Rusty cooperated by slipping his trousers down over his hips, revealing appallingly small, white 2xist briefs.

Danny licked his lips as Rusty trailed his fingers down over the tattoo on his hip but Rusty smacked Danny's hand away and dragged his fingers under the edge of his briefs.

"I said I had something for you."

Rusty took Danny's hand and rubbed it against his crotch. There was something besides his cock in those little briefs.

"What are you up to Russ?"

Rusty took Danny's hand and held it. He fished out a chain with a small disk strung on it. Danny gasped.

"He had it?"

Rusty nodded and dropped the chain into Danny's cupped palm.

"Russ... I don't know what to say... Thank you."

Rusty smiled at him.

"Your mom's necklace belongs with you, not some arrogant creep like Cadfors."

Danny stared at the necklace for a moment, too overwhelmed to do anything. It was all he had left of her and he'd thought it was gone forever. Danny choked out a sob and pulled Rusty down into a tight hug, emotion welling through him.

"The five million was a nice bonus though, don't you think?" Rusty teased.

\----

End

Xmas 2006


End file.
